he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
One for All
One for All is the 90th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Robert White and directed by Ed Friedman. A band of Space Pirates attack an Eternian village, and Prince Adam must find a way to stop them without his Power Sword. Synopsis A village is besieged by Space Pirates, who quickly raise their flags in the town square. Their leader, Sticky Fingers, "graciously" announces they will "only" take half of the crops. The pirates demand that no one leave the village, but one of the villagers, Rose, makes a daring escape to get help. Elsewhere, Prince Adam, Teela, Orko, and Cringer are investigating ancient ruins, which Adam believes were built thousands of years ago. Suddenly they see Rose running by, being chased by the pirate Hisser. Teela orders Adam to stay put while she goes to help. However, Adam transforms himself and Cringer into He-Man and Battle Cat. Just as Rose finds herself cornered, the heroes arrive to stop Hisser and save the girl. Teela and Rose return to the ruins, where the girl explains the situation and Teela assures her that the Heroic Warriors have dealt with Space Pirates before. This time Adam insists that he and Cringer come with Teela, so she orders Orko to go back to the Royal Palace for reinforcements. When the heroes arrive at the village, they quickly get into a pitched battle with the pirates, and Adam find himself separated from his Power Sword. Adam and Teela do their best, but Sticky Fingers subdues them by shooting tar from his fingers. As the heroes are taken to a jail cell, Rose and her father Harro resolve to help their friends escape. After fifteen minutes in their cell, Cringer is going stir-crazy, and Adam despairs of ever recovering his sword. However, Rose manages to distract the guard long enough for Harro to show the prisoners an escape tunnel. They all regroup at a building that the pirates have already looted, figuring they won't bother coming back to it. Adam hopes to speak to the villagers and convince them to stand up to their oppressors, but their plans are disrupted by the Tracker, a fearsome beast sent by the pirates to sniff them out. The heroes try to barricade the door, but the Tracker will not be denied...until Adam realizes he could fool its sensitive nose with a sack of spices. With the Tracker preoccupied, the fugitives flee out into the village. Adam decides that he must give Cringer the task of locating his sword, while he and Teela try to rally the villagers. At first the townspeople are frightened, and believe they are helpless to do anything to stop the pirates, but Adam persuades them that if they work together, they can accomplish more. Soon everyone is hard at work, each doing the one thing they do well to advance their common goal. When Sticky Fingers sends his pirates out to make sure they've taken every last crumb of food, the villagers are ready to spring a series of traps that captures most of the pirates' forces. Meanwhile, Cringer finally finds the Power Sword in Sticky Fingers's grip, and in a rare act of bravery snatches it away from the villain. Once he returns it to Adam, they change into He-Man and Battle Cat to help finish off the remaining pirates. Finally it comes down to He-Man and Sticky Fingers one-on-one. Although Sticky Fingers is confident his tar can hold He-Man, it proves no match for the Sword of Power. The pirate tries to get away in his ship, but He-Man and Battle Cat snag it with a heavy chain and tow it back in to recover the food. Later, Man-At-Arms arrives with Orko to take the pirates into custody. The villagers thank He-Man for his help, but he says they were the ones who achieved the victory by working together. Orko wishes he'd been around to help, although when he tries to show what his magic could have done, it backfires in Duncan's direction, as usual. Moral Prince Adam: "Today's story was about cooperation. Working together to get a job done. Have you ever tried to lift something heavy? With help from a friend or two, the job becomes easier. If we offer to help someone with his or her job, that person might be willing to help us when we have a tough job to do. That's how people cooperate, by helping each other to get things done. why, a job that's dull and boring can be fun with a firends help. Give it a try. Until next time, bye bye." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Harro *Rose Villains *Batty *Frogman *Hisser *Lavaman *Leo *Sticky Fingers *Tracker Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Sticky Fingers * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms, Battle Cat/Cringer, Batty and Hisser * Linda Gary as Teela * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Harro, Lavaman, Leo, and unnamed villagers * Erika Scheimer as Rose, Frogman and unnamed villagers Orko's Fun Facts As featured in BCI's He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: Season Two, Vol. 1 DVD boxset (Disc 4) * "This episode we finally meet some Space Pirates after hearing of their existence in 'House of Shokoti' Part 1." * "The ship that the Space Pirates use is almost identical to The Keeper's ship in The Heart of A Giant." * "Stickyfingers' crew of Space Pirates are not named but are as follows; the bat-like creature that sits on his shoulder is Batty, Leo is the lion man, Hisser is the reptile man, Lavaman is the rock man, and Frogman is the frog man!" * "Batty's design is actually Sago from The Sleepers Awaken, though the creature does not look cute in any way." Behind the Scenes *Script was approved May 15 1984 and final script revision took place July 10 1984. *The character models Sticky Fingers, Batty, Frogman, Hisser, Lavaman and Leo were designed by Harry Sabin. *This story was released on VHS in the UK together with Revenge is Never Sweet and Search for the Past. Continuity *The Tracker's character model was reused from the Cavern Monster as seen in Reign of the Monster. *The character model used for the blacksmith was originally used as Garn in A Tale of Two Cities. *The character model of the carpenter was used earlier as Palos in The Starchild. *The character model used for one of the villagers of Pax was originally used as Malek in Wizard of Stone Mountain. *The location Adam and Teela are surveying is reused from Colossor Awakes and will be seen again as Dark Mountain in Origin of the Sorceress. *The animation of He-Man fashioning a lasso from the Permavine is reanimated from a sequence in The Sleepers Awaken when he is tying up the large snake in the tapestry. *The shot of Adam picking up the Sword of Power was originally used in The Sleepers Awaken, with He-Man in the Adam's place. *The animated sequence of Prince Adam preparing to hold aloft his magic sword and call upon the power of Grayskull is a reanimated version of the same sequence used in Dawn of Dragoon.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - No need to reanimate! *The animated sequence of a sword fight between Teela and a Space Pirate is based on a rotoscoped sequence previously seen in The Dragon's Gift and The Return of Granamyr and will be seen again in The Games. *The character design of Harro, father of Rose, will be used again as Farmer Karlis in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode Enemy with My Face. *The animated sequence of He-Man ripping open the side of the vehicle is a reanimated version of the one seen in Colossor Awakes. *One animated background is reused from Prince Adam No More where it was seen as the Attak Trak was firing at the screen. *The animation of Cringer leaping over the camera will be seen again in Hunt for He Man. *The animated sequence of Cringer grabbing the Sword of Power with his mouth and running out of frame was first seen in Disappearing Act. Gallery One for All 01.png One for All 02.png One for All 03.png One for All 04.png One for All 05.gif One for All 06.png One for All 07.png One for All 08.png One for All 09.png One for All 10.png One for All 11.png One for All 12.png One for All 13.gif One for All 14.png One for All 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *I heard a call for help. *Nudge nudge. *Space Pirates! References Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes